


Яд

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, kiss, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: На вкус её поцелуй как вино.





	Яд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999575) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Он даёт ещё одно обещание, которое останется невыполненным, и она смеётся. Он шутит о её жестокости, но она лишь подмигивает ему.  
Затем целует его, резко и быстро, не успевая причинить серьёзного вреда. На вкус её поцелуй как вино, как отжившие своё цветочные лепестки, как яд, который нельзя не выпить, до того он сладок.  
Он ловит ртом воздух, когда она отстраняется, но лишь отчасти из-за воздействия её сил. Усмехается и говорит:  
— И это всё, что мне достанется?  
— Это всё, что тебя не убьёт. — Она касается пальцами своих губ.  
— Как я и говорил — сама жестокость.  
Она улыбается.  
— И не забывай про это.


End file.
